


Late Night Storms

by EyelessElla



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1/3 of this story takes place in a bathroom, Alexander is being an asshole kinda, And there are, Because Alex is a butt, But Thomas is trying to be NIcE, But he's also really freaking upset, But nothing like that happens, But will never admit it, CHAPTER 2 BITCH, Cuddles, Everyone Is Gay, Hammy doesn’t actually know how emotions work, How do I freaking tag, I need to fucking stop with these tags, I think this is the end, M/M, Madison is probably jealous, Office AU, Present Day AU, Psych - Freeform, So be nice back Hammy, So stop thinking dirty things, They just sit on the floor together, They wouldn't have happened otherwise, VERY SLEEPY cuddles, Washington is a tired boi, and needs a hug, angry tears are a thing, being cute, but he’s not a boy, but like, for once in his life, he’s a boss, his or other’s, so I will, why do i only write sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyelessElla/pseuds/EyelessElla
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has a slight (and by slight I mean pretty freaking bad) case of PTSD when it comes to storms. When he and Thomas stay late after work to finish some paperwork and a storm hits hard, Thomas finds Alex in his most vulnerable state: in the middle of a panic attack in the bathroom.





	1. When You Find Your Mortal Enemy In A Bathroom You Must Cuddle

“I know,” Thomas sighed as he set his pen down. 

Who was Madison to talk? He was at home, not still in the office while a violent storm raged outside, he had called wondering if Thomas was crazy for still being at work. He looked down at the small pile of paper on the desk. He and Alexander had planned to get so much more done tonight than they had. He adjusted himself and kicked his feet up on the desk, fully aware that if Alex caught him he’d never hear the end of it. 

Outside the walls of the small office building, the world lit up with lightning and grew loud with thunder.

“I can’t believe I let him talk me into staying late with him… I could’ve gone home before the storm got bad!” His frustration levels growing, he put his feet back on the floor, where they belonged, and got up, “He said he was going to the bathroom 20 minutes ago!” he exclaimed to James while he walked down the hall to go find Hamilton. “God! I can’t even drive home in this weather! When I find Hamilton he’s gonna get a piece of my mind, that’s for sure.” 

Jefferson mumbled and continued down the hall until he heard something and he went quiet. He listened closer and slowly walked towards the bathroom, until he could make out the sound; it was crying. Was Alex crying? Thomas stood outside for a moment to make sure he was hearing it right, and he confirmed: Alex was crying in the bathroom.

“Hey… James, I’ma have to… call you back later.” The other man tried to question what was happening, but Thomas had already hung up.

Thomas slipped his phone back in his pocket, while mentally preparing himself to get screamed at by the smaller man. He took a deep breath and quietly pushed the door open. The sight in front of him made him want to help the little ass of a co-worker before him.

Alexander was sitting in the corner of the bathroom with his knees pulled up against his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs with his head tucked down in between his knees. He was shaking and Thomas could tell that he was heaving and hiccuping with each breath. His hair was messed up and he had an aura of fear and vulnerability about him. He looked like a child whose worst fear was brought to life before their eyes and had to suffer through the destruction it caused.

Jefferson took a few steps closer, “Alex…” he almost whispered. Alex’s head shot up and looked directly at Jefferson. Thomas then realized how wide Hamilton’s eyes were, how full of tears they were, his eyes gave away how scared he really was, no matter what he would say.

“T-Thomas?” Alex said quietly, “I thought you would’ve gone home by now,” he was obviously trying to change the subject off him and Thomas wasn’t having it. He looked back down to the floor beside him.

“Can’t drive home in this.” Jefferson quickly finished and looked at Alexander, “What’s wrong Alex? What happened?”

Alex stopped to think for a second, did he want to tell Thomas what was going on? What lie would he believe? How does one justify crying in the bathroom at work? Alex was sure Jefferson would blackmail him with this later. That’s how it went with them, if one got info he would, and normal will, use it to his advantage.

Alex felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked over and Jefferson was sitting on the floor with him, a decent amount away from him, but still closer than he would have any other time.

The sky grew bright with lightning outside the window, shortly followed by a loud crack of thunder. Alex tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He started to mumble, “It’s just rain, it’s just rain, you’ll be fine.”

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex and, as calmly as he could said, “Now, I don’t know what’s wrong, but here’s what I do know,” he started to rock Alex slightly and Alex started to listen, surprised that Jefferson would just hug him like that, but Hamilton was in no state to object. “Neither of us can get home in this weather, we’re both tired as shit, and you could probably benefit from a change of scenery,” he motioned to the bathroom they were in, and Hamilton responded with a small smile and sniffle.

Jefferson pushed himself up onto his feet and reached his hand out to help Alex to do the same. Alexander eyed the hand held out for him and slowly stood up, ignoring the help offered. Thomas snickered quietly at the fact that no matter what state Hamilton was in, he would never be any less stubborn when it came to getting help for any reason.

The lights flickered for a moment before the whole building was engulfed in complete darkness. 

Alex, in his moment of blind terror, reached out and grasped for anything near him; the closest thing being a piece of fabric attached to a taller person. Alexander clung to him for dear life, not sure how Jefferson would respond to being the object of slight comfort to his enemy/co-worker.

Thomas froze, unable to figure out what to do. The smaller man seemed to pull away slightly when he noticed that the other wasn’t reacting. Realizing this, Jefferson pulled Alex close and hugged him, resting his chin on top of Alexander’s head.

Hamilton and Jefferson stood like that for a while, just holding each other in the darkness. They held each other as if letting go would mean the other would disappear.

With another ficker, the room was flooded with light and all was well. Almost.

Alex pulled himself out of Jefferson’s grip once he noticed that the light had returned. He looked down to the floor and refused to make eye contact with the taller man, ashamed that he had let himself give in to his childish fears and fall apart in front of Thomas. Thomas freaking Jefferson. A person who’s the closest thing to an enemy you can have in a ‘friendly’ office environment.

“Hey,” Jefferson reached down and put his hand on Alexander’s shoulder reassuringly, “It’s not a bad thing to be scared Hamilton.”

Alexander shrugged of Jefferson’s hand and looked at the window. Not that he could see out it though, as it was too dark to see anything; he just wanted to focus on something other than Thomas’s stupid face. The face of the guy who was helping him… Who didn't seem to be judging him… That was kinda pretty… Damn it.

Jefferson sighed and looked back at Alexander, “Come on,” he said, receiving a small glance of confusion from the smaller, grumpier man, “Let’s go to the lounge room. There’s a little couch we could sit on, take a nap while we wait for the storm to pass.” He said with an exaggerated stretch while Alex raised an eyebrow at the proposition. “Or,” he added, “You can stay in the bathroom by yourself. Your choice.” Alex’s eyes widened.

With the thought of being left alone if the power went out again in his mind, Hamilton scurried after Jefferson and stayed rather close to his side. Thomas chose to not acknowledge the slight pull he felt on his shirt sleeve with every step. He decided to just let Alex do as he pleases.

The pair slowly made their way down the dim hall with the occasional flicker of lights, but no prolonged darkness. Alex for one was glad of this. They eventually made it to the lounge room and Jefferson produced a shiny pair of keys out from his pocket, unlocking the door swiftly.

Alex eyed the key in Thomas’s hand, fully aware that only Mr. Washington, their boss, was supposed to have the key, “What? I have to have some way to escape you during the day.” He replied with a shrug and swung the door wide open.

Alex looked around the small room. He didn’t spend much of any time in here; this was a place of, “No work, no stress, and no arguments.” According to Washington. So Hamilton, knowing he was a arguing workaholic who was, and always would be stressed, steered clear of this room. The only reason he ever came in here was to grab a cup of coffee then leave.

It was a cozy little room. A fridge with notes taped to it, a counter beside it with a sink, microwave and all-mighty coffee machine which was like a life supply for Hamilton. A door to a small, most likely crappy, but not as crappy as it could be, bathroom, a table with a couple chairs around it, and a little loveseat up against the wall with a small pillow that said ‘relax’, as if anyone could relax at work.

Seeing a comfortable looking chair made Alexander realize how tired he was, his body betrayed him and yawned. Jefferson smirked and plopped himself down on the mini couch, with his back up against one of the arms and his ankle propped on the other. He was kind enough though, that he pushed his leg to the back of the chair, leaving room for Hamilton to sit too.

After a moment, Alexander made his way over and carefully sat down in the space provided. He sat for a moment, already beginning to drift off, not even noticing the lights had gone out once more. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was a pair of arms, wrapping around him and pulling him back, towards a slightly larger, warm body.

 

When Alex opened his eyes he was greeted with the lounge room lights, far too bright for his tired eyes. In response, he wiggled closer the the warm body below him, getting as close as he could, until he realized that he shouldn’t be cuddling a person in the office lounge room. Hamilton tried to pull himself up, but there was an arm wrapped around his torso. He started to squirm more.

There was a grunt from the person below Hamilton, “Calm down,” he grumbled, adjusting his hold on Alex to make it more secure.

Hamilton stopped struggling for a moment and thought, ‘He’s too asleep to realize what he’s doing,’ Alex looked down at Jefferson’s sleeping face. He laid back, relaxing slightly, knowing Jefferson’s hold to be warm and comforting. He thought for a while about how they treated each other in the office. The term most would use to describe them would be enemies; but they weren't acting like enemies at the moment. Hamilton was pretty sure mortal office enemies don’t cuddle on a loveseat together. Did they? They should be fighting each other, blackmailing each other. Almost anything other than this!

Alexander started to struggle and pull away from Jefferson, accomplishing his goal of getting away from Thomas by falling off the tiny couch and landing of the floor with a thud. The sound of an angry, flustered little man falling the terrifying foot and a half to the floor made Thomas wake up enough to looked around the room, then down to Alex.

He raised his eyebrow at Alexander, “Why are you on the floor?” he asked inquisitively. Hamilton looked back up at him like he was stupid. Which he was. 

“Well I dunno,” Alex narrowed his eyes and the sleepy man, “Maybe I thought that the floor looked comfortable.” His voice dripping with angry sarcasm.

This isn't what Jefferson wanted to wake up to. He and Hamilton had been on okay, maybe even good terms when they went to sleep; he was hoping they would wake up on good terms as well. It’s not like he was expecting to wake up and them be dating or anything, but he was hoping that they might be able to argue less, even maybe be… friends? 

‘God, I’m an idiot,’ he thought, ‘Hamilton hates me. Literally hates me, how could we ever be ‘friends’?! What do I even think ‘friends’ means? Us sitting together like we were last night? ‘Cause that’s not what friends do, that’s what boyfriends do; and that ain’t ever gonna happen.’ 

He became more angry at himself by the second, “Hey, Jefferson…?” Hamilton said, after he noticed that Thomas was just getting angrier and angrier, he wasn’t sure if he had said something to make him this angry, “You okay?” Jefferson turned his head to face Hamilton.

This was all Hamilton’s fault, “If you didn’t always go around lookin’ for a fight,” he he yelled at Alex, “Maybe, just maybe we could have had more than this.” he angrily gestured at the both of them pissed that he was now in this situation and that he had said what he had.

“More than what?” Hamilton was yelling just as loud as Thomas now. 

What did Thomas think they would have had? A nice relationship? Last Alex checked they hated each other with a fiery passion. He was pretty sure that wasn’t going to change if Hamilton acted like a civilized human most of the time. Hamilton didn’t really know how to show his emotions, so he would rather take the path of just screaming at anyone he didn’t have a solid opinion of.

If Hamilton had been less of an ass would anything really be different? Was everything that seemed to be wrong his fault? 

‘I’m the problem…’ Alex thought, the anger draining out of him, ‘If I could just be better with people, with myself even, I could be happy…’

Thomas stopped his screaming for a moment and looked at Alexander, who was almost to tears and refusing to make eye contact. “Hey,” he wasn’t sure what to say. He just set his hand on Alex’s shoulder to try to comfort him, “I’m sorry, I just, l… I don’t know why I said that,” he looked down at the floor.

Hamilton looked up at him, “It’s not your fault, it’s just… I had a rough night,” he let out a slight chuckle.

Jefferson gave him a sympathetic look, knowing it best to not say anything more on the subject since Hamilton didn’t seem to want to talk about it.

Thomas glanced out the window to see it still raining, but the sun was now peeking out over the horizon; a sign that is was now morning. He pulled his phone out and the little device told him it was 5:37am, he would have enough time to drive home and sleep in his own bed for a little while before he’d have to get up to come right back to work.

He turned his head to Alexander who’s attention was also on the morning sky outside the window, “Do you need a ride home? You normally ride the bus and I don’t want you walking home in the rain.” He had been a bit unsure about actually asking Hamilton, slightly afraid that would somehow make Alex angry.

Hamilton turned his attention to the other man, confused; why would Thomas bother to know that he rode the bus to work? Did he actually care about him enough to learn little details like that? 

His thoughts then turned to the actual offer: A ride home. He weighed his options, either walk home in the rain and not get home for a while or let Jefferson drive him home in a car. Where he wouldn’t get wet. And it’d be faster. And he would be with Thomas. 

And with those facts he made up his mind: he was riding with Thomas.

“Yeah, sure,” Alex shrugged, not wanting it to look like he was kinda excited and nervous to get a ride from Thomas. He didn’t know why he was either of those. He’s getting a ride home. That is neither exciting nor nerve wracking; God he hated emotions, they never bothered to make sense, just be damn confusing.

The pair left the building behind for Thomas’s car. The ride to Hamilton’s was a silent one; no more words were exchanged, the radio stayed off and not to many other cars were passing since sensible people were still at home, asleep, like Hamilton and Jefferson should have been.

When they arrived at the apartment building where Hamilton lived, he gave a quick, short goodbye and left. Jefferson stayed and watched him until he was safely in his apartment. Then he looked around.

The building was small, but decent. There were definitely plenty of better ones around, but this one didn’t look bad. Hamilton lived on the top floor, so there were a few flights of stairs he had to climb to get to his apartment. No wonder he was so thin. Thomas pulled back onto the road, heading for his home.

The drive to his house seemed even quieter than the drive to Hamilton’s.


	2. Explanations and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex feels like he has to tell Thomas what happened. But... will Thomas think he’s just a big baby now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Jesus this took forever. I’m hella sorry if it doesn’t flow right in spots or isn’t as good as the first chapter, I had a lot of writer’s block throughout this one. Excuses aside, here you go!

Thomas sat at his desk working quietly. The past events with Hamilton a few days ago hadn’t been brought up again and he was okay leaving it that way, believing that it would be something that the both of them would put in the back of their minds and act like it never happened. They would just go back to hating each other like always.

But that wasn’t the case exactly. He and Alexander hadn’t argued once since then; but that was because they hadn’t spoken to each other since; Hamilton was out right avoiding Thomas. Any time Thomas tried to say or do anything to get his attention, Hamilton suddenly became even more engrossed in his work, which was saying something.

Despite this, Hamilton seemed to be making his way over to Jefferson’s desk without anyone telling him to. Jefferson continued his work, believing that Hamilton was just passing him on his way to Washington’s office; but he wasn’t, he strode his short ass right up to Jefferson.

“I need to explain,” Alex said as soon as he was in front of Thomas with his eyes glued to the floor in front of him, “Come get a drink with me,” it wasn’t a question and Jefferson knew better than to say no to him, especially after what had happened.

Jefferson nodded his head, agreeing to accompany Alex. He set the papers he was working on to the side, trying to not show that he was interested to see what Hamilton was going to tell him. He looked around the room quickly before following Alex, noting that a few of their co-workers were looking them strangely. They must have noticed that Hamilton and Jefferson had been avoiding each other lately.

Thomas stood up, smoothed his shirt and followed Hamilton down the hall.

Unlike the last time they went to the lounge room together, Hamilton led the pair down the hall, he was still holding Jefferson’s sleeve, but this time it was so he could drag the taller man behind him.

As soon as they were in the room Alex closed the door and looked right at Thomas, a look of fear, worry, and anger mixed together in his eyes. He started pacing around the room looking at the floor, he was regretting his decision to even talk to Thomas in the first place. Maybe it wasn’t too late to just walk out? No, it was far too late to leave, Thomas probably wouldn’t let him leave anyways.

Thomas had wandered over and fixed a cup of coffee for the both of them. Wanting to give Alex a minute to get his thoughts together. He made Hamilton’s strong and dark, while he liked his sweeter with extra creamer. The only reason he knew how Alex took his coffee was he had seen him make it a thousand times before. The only thing he changed, was he added a bit off suger, thinking Hamilton needed a little less bitterness in his life.

When he was done, he grabbed the cups and turned to find Alexander had slunk on to the couch, his hands shoved in his hair, messing it up further than it was previously.

“Here,” Thomas held the coffee to Alex. It took a minute, but Hamilton gave a small smile and took his drink. Jefferson sat next to Alex, waiting for him to say something. Anything, really. He hated just sitting in silence knowing that someone needed to say something.

Hamilton hands were wrapped around the warm cup, his eyes fixated on the liquid inside, hoping that somehow he would find the answer to his problem hidden underneath it’s dark surface.

After a moment, he finally gave up and took a small sip, enjoying the flavour. It was different then how he makes his; but it was also better. It was slightly less bitter than he would normally get, but not overwhelmingly so. He liked that. He set the cup on his leg, his hands gently resting around it.

Hamilton thought for a moment about finally talking to Jefferson, but put the thought of telling Jefferson what was wrong to the back of his head. “It’s good,” he he gave a small smile as he finally decided to say something after a moment of sitting in silence. He looked up at Jefferson to find a confused look on his face.

Jefferson stared back at Hamilton with a dumbfounded look. After all this, the first thing Alex says is that he likes the coffee? There was more than one problem with that; first, that’s really the first thing he says? ‘He honest to God drags me to the break room after blatantly ignoring me, and then complements my coffee? He complimented my coffee! I thought he hated me now?! What the hell?’ Second, Hamilton was able to compliment him on something?

“Excuse me?” He turned his head to Hamilton who looked at him weird.

“I…” Hamilton started not sure how to react to this. It was a complement. Didn’t people like those? Then it hit him, ‘I brought him here and he was expecting something important. Not that. I… I already ruined it. Shit.’ he took a breath, ready to try starting over, “That was a really bad first thing to say, wasn’t it?”.

Thomas chuckled quietly despite himself, “Yeah, that wasn’t what I was expecting you to say. You don’t tend to make small talk. You’re a very upfront, and to the point kind of person.”

Alex let himself smile slightly at his own mistake. Maybe this would lighten the mood a little bit before he ruined it. ‘Like I ruin everything,’ he thought. ‘I might as well get to the point so we can both get back to our lives.’ He slowly stopped smiling, slightly wishing the moment of laughter could last.

“What was it you needed?” Jefferson looked at him, the chuckle from before gone, as if it never was there. He had noticed the smirk fall from Alex’s face and could feel the mood change instantly. What could Hamilton want?

Alex looked Thomas in the eyes, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. His mind was going seven places at once and he wasn’t sure which place was the right one. He eventually figured that even if he said something wrong, or made something more complicated than it should be, it would be better than sitting in silence. Someone could walk in and steal away his chance to explain himself and open up to Thomas.

He moved his gaze back to his drink, unable to hold eye contact for fear of falling apart before he even said anything.

Jefferson waited patiently, just watching Hamilton, letting him think for a minute. He wasn’t sure what Alex would tell him, but it was obviously hard for him to talk about it. Thomas would have given him all the time in the world to figure his thoughts out.

“I just…” well at least he started? “I wanted to explain why I was… crying in the bathroom.” he trailed off a little bit as he finished.

That was the easy part, now to actually say why was a different story completely. Why were emotions so stupid? Why did they have to make things complicated? God, he hated how difficult is was to express his feeling. Sometimes he felt like he should join a stupid therapy group.

He looked back to Thomas who just nodded, “Okay, go on and take your time.”

Why did he have to be so nice?! Hamilton was growing fond of Jefferson and was now afraid that he wouldn’t understand his fears. That he would just think he’s being childish like so many others had. That he would go back to hating him. 

No. That’s a problem for later. ‘I can’t worry about what hasn’t happened yet. There’s no point.’ He took a deep breath in, ready to deal with his problems as they come. He wished he could always do that. 

Throughout the few days they weren’t talking, Jefferson tried to talk to him on multiple occasions and seemed genuine about being friendly, but Hamilton shut him down everytime, afraid of confronting what had happened. He didn’t want to push away Thomas anymore after he tried so hard at being understanding. 

He was going to confront his problem head on.

He looked back down, he couldn’t keep looking at Thomas no matter how hard he tried. So much for being confident. “I’m an immigrant,” he paused, ¨When I was 17 I came to America. I came from a small island called Nevis… It… was hit by a hurricane. Everything was destroyed.¨ Hamilton couldn’t see through the tears building up in his eyes anymore, ¨I-I was alone and was trying to find someone, anyone. I-I...¨ Hamilton was hiccupping and shaking with each breath now, memories and feelings he had forgotten flooding back.

Alexander squeezed his eyes close tightly, trying to block out all his bad memories. Why couldn’t he just tell Thomas this shit without crying like a five year old? He wanted to be more open with Thomas, but this was making it way too hard. 

He felt the tears streaming down his face and made no attempt to hold them in any longer. He couldn’t act like he was fine when he wasn’t, he was going to tell Thomas this whether he was crying, screaming, cussing or anything that he might end up doing.

Jefferson wasn’t sure how to help him now. He wanted desperately to help the other man, comfort him and save him from his past, but he couldn’t, no one could. You can’t exactly protect someone from their memories.

Thomas looked down at Alex’s hands, he was gripping his knees so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Thomas reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand in an attempt to comfort him. Alex slowly loosened his grip on his knee and turned his hand to grab Jefferson’s.

“You don’t have to do this,” Thomas said quietly, not wanting to make Alex put himself through this.

Setting his cup down on the table, Alex intertwined his fingers with Thomas's and continued, “No, I… I want to,” his grip tightened on Jefferson’s hand, “I want to tell you this part of my life.”

Hamilton took a deep breath in and shakely let it out. He could do this. He wanted to do this. Alexander wanted to talk to Thomas. He wanted to become closer to him, and to let him know why he acted the way he did sometimes. 

Because he liked Thomas.

And he wanted Thomas to like him back.

“I never had a dad in my life, and my mom… she… died when I was 13.” Hamilton went silent for a moment, lost in thought, remembering his mother. Remembering how she died holding him. How they were both sick, but only Alex got better, “I was so alone after she left,” his voice trailed off.

Alex didn’t think about his mother much anymore, as he mostly tried to just live his life now. Since he couldn’t change that past, what was the point thinking about it all the time?

Thomas gave Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze, trying to comfort him. He wasn’t sure what to say; his father had died when Thomas was 14, and his mom had died not too long before his 23rd birthday. “I… I’m so sorry Alex,” , he wanted to comfort him in some way.

“And that that f-ing hurricane came and destroyed everything! I thought that everything had already been taken from me, that the world was done screwing my life up. But it found one more way to ruin me.” Alex’s eyes lit with unbridled anger, “It found a way to take my home and everything I had worked for with it. Everything I had worked for up until that point was ripped from my hands, and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it.” he had pent up aggression towards the world and what it had done to him.

Thomas gently pulled his hand from Hamilton’s and rubbed his shoulder, hoping that the small gesture would help the other man in any way possible. Hamilton’s shoulders tensed a bit then loosened back and his slumped forward a bit more.

“I… I,” the anger started to slowly fizzle out, at this point thinking about the past and getting upset about it had become emotionally taxing.

Alex suddenly felt tired, he didn’t want to care about anything for a while and just wanted to rest. He wanted to just go home and curl up in his bed for a few hours and not have emotions, but he couldn’t. He was an adult and he had a job to do and a life to live, he couldn’t just disappear from the world whenever he wanted to, and he knew that.

Thomas watched the smaller man’s head turn to face him and he could see the tiredness in his eyes. All of his intense emotions had drained him out and now he just looked empty. Jefferson had only seen him like this a few times in the years they’ve worked together, and everytime he had only stayed at work for an hour or so before leaving.

Jefferson gave Alex a pat on the back and stood up to stretch; he grabbed the two forgotten coffee cups and set them down in the sink, “I’ll be right back, okay?” he looked and Hamilton who gave a slight nod.

Hamilton was the type of person who didn’t want everyone to focus on him or his emotions or to pity him after the fact, so it was best to watch for when Alex seemed done and then to just move on with things. When Alex was done talking about it, the conversation was over and it was best to just make small adjustments if needed and to move on to a new topic.

Although it made some people think that Alexander no longer cared, it was just that he’d rather deal with it later, when he was alone. He’d like to have the world continue spinning, and for it to not revolve around him. It was just the way he learned to deal with his problems and it worked for him.

So in doing this Thomas decided that the best course of action was to just go tell Washington that the two of them would be taking a break for the rest of the day. Being subtle was the best course of action when it came to helping out Alex.

He made his way through the office and toward the boss, but was stopped by another short man. He had curly hair and freckles all over his face. “Hey, what happened to Alex? What did he want from you, I thought you guys hated each other,” Thomas felt a bit of defensiveness coming from the block in his path.

He knew that Alex and this guy hung out around the office, one of Alex’s few friends. Oh, what was his name… John… John Laurens. Yeah, he was pretty sure his name was John Laurens. He was also pretty sure that he acted like a defensive boyfriend towards Alex. Which he wasn’t. Most everyone in the office could see that John had a crush on Alex, but most everyone could also see Alex didn’t return those feelings.

“Well, you see,” Jefferson had to think of a lie. Quick. “Alexander was… profusely throwing up in the lounge bathroom and I’m going to tell Washington and then I’m taking him home,” yeah, vomiting was the best he could think of on the spot. He was hoping that since Hamilton had looked uneasy all day, that this would be a believable enough story.

Laurens looked him up and down as if there would be a sticker on him somewhere that said he was lying. Thomas knew that Laurens thought he was lying, and he honestly didn’t give a shit. “I really need to go tell Washington before Alex vomits on the couch, so,” he took a step to the side hoping the freckled man would let him go.

John huffed and stepped to the side, allowing the taller man through, “Good luck with him,” he then turned and walked back to his desk and sat down, not looking at Thomas again. 

Jefferson made his way to the boss’s office and opened the door to poke his head in. Washington had a pile of papers on his desk, much like Hamilton’s but much more organized. His laptop was on and he had files open and was filling in paperwork; simply that meant he was doing three things at once.

Thomas knocked on the already open door to get his boss’s attention and told him the lie, “Hey Washington, so Hamilton’s throwing up and I’m gonna take him home, cool?” he wasn’t very profesional with his boss, but no one was so Washington accepted it.

“Sure, Mr. Jefferson,” he waved his hand at him, not fully paying attention to him, “Just make sure I get that report by six o'clock, okay?” he was used to Alex leaving and knew that all his work would be done in time and wouldn’t need reminding.

Jefferson grabbed his jacket and the report off his desk then grabbed Hamilton’s bag and jacket from his desk and got back to Alex without any further interruptions. Ready to be done with the day.

“Hey Alex,” he said as he walked into the lounge. Alexander looked up just in time to has his jacket tossed on his head. Jefferson gave him a small smirk, “I’ve given myself a new goal.” Alex raised his eyebrow at the tall man, “I’ve decided that I’m going to help you make some good memories, whether you like it or not.”

This took Alex by surprise, he loved that Jefferson didn’t seem to be pitying him or be upset for him. He’s glad that Thomas moved on a bit, as that helps him move on too, but this isn’t what he expected, “What do you mean?”

“We’re gonna go out and have a good time.” Jefferson started to slide his jacket on, “I was thinking that we could stop by that new little café down the street. I hear they have good pies, we should try a slice.” he started to head towards the door, not checking to see if Hamilton was following.

Alex stood and grabbed his jacket, not bothering to put it on and ran to catch up to his co-worker. Was he joking? Were they really just going to ditch work for pie? He really wasn’t even sure what Jefferson meant by this. Was this going to be a one-time thing? This sounded like a date, but he wasn’t sure if that’s how Thomas had meant it. Alex was slightly taken back when he realized he was hoping it was a date. Hamilton decided to just go with it and get some pie and he’d deal with it being a pie date or not when he had the pie. 

“Oh, by the way,” Jefferson looked back at Alexander, “I anyone asks, you were profusely throwing up and I’m taking you home alright?” he gave a slight smirk, knowing Alex would hate that he had lied to their boss.

Alex froze for a millisecond, “Wait, what!?” the jumped to catch back up with Thomas; why had he fallen for this man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Again I’m sorry if it’s not that good, but thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, this was great, I wrote this really fast but it turned out okay. 
> 
> Criticism is welcome as long as you're not an ass about it.


End file.
